


As Soon As Possible, If Not Before

by fictionallemons



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, By an off-page character, Cinnamon rolls, Coming Out, Dorms, Ethan can draw, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, It's very soft but somehow I couldn't keep the smut out, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, References to Monty Python, Smut, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionallemons/pseuds/fictionallemons
Summary: Going to university in the States proves to be a great decision for Benji when he meets his handsome, friendly RA, Ethan Hunt.





	As Soon As Possible, If Not Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first legit au. I wanted to write one of them as a virgin, and obviously setting it at university made sense. Hope you enjoy!

Benji Dunn had begun to question his decision to attend a university in a country he'd never even visited before from the moment he'd gotten to campus and been overwhelmed by strange vocabulary, customs, and people. Why had he left cozy England for the life of an undergraduate at a fancy American school, where he knew no one and couldn't even get decent fish and chips? 

Then he'd met Ethan Hunt. Ethan was his RA—whatever that meant—and lived just down the hall. Benji learned a few things about Ethan in that first meeting. He was a sophomore. He was studying both agricultural science and engineering. He played football—that is, _soccer_. And he was beautiful.

Perfect, Benji thought. As if he didn't have enough to deal with, crushing on his older, probably straight RA was massively inconvenient. But as the semester wore on, Benji was surprised to find that Ethan was not only handsome, smart, hardworking, and occasionally funny, but he also seemed to go out of his way to make the lonely British boy in his hall feel included.

"Benji, we're going downtown for ice cream, get your keys."

"Benji, my friend Luther's having a party. Keep me company?"

"Benji, they're showing _The Wrath of Khan_ in the film series. I got tickets to the eight o'clock show."

At first, the outings involved other students, too. But gradually, Benji noticed that he and Ethan spent more and more time together when it was just the two of them. It slowly dawned on Benji that Ethan and he had become friends, like actual friends, instead of simply RA and resident. Benji had made a few other friends in his classes, mostly computer science nerds like him. But he always had the best time when he was Ethan.

Thanksgiving break loomed and Ethan asked what his plans were as they headed back to their dorm from a student comedy show on the other side of campus.

"It's too short a time to fly all the way home. And it's not like we celebrate Thanksgiving anyway."

"Of course. Duh," Ethan said, shaking his head at himself.

"So what are you doing? Going home?" Benji remembered Ethan had mentioned upstate New York in a vague sort of way when asked where he was from.

"Nah. Not really worth it for me, either. So it looks like we'll be holding down the fort at the dorm." Ethan had a habit of clamming up and changing the subject when the topic of his family came up.

"Yeah, I guess so." Benji couldn't deny he was happy that he and Ethan might get to spend some of the five day break together.

The day before Thanksgiving the campus had emptied out. Benji slept in, then trudged over to the only dining hall that was open during the break for lunch. By the time he got back to his room, Ethan's door was standing open—the universal college student invitation for company. Benji stopped in the open doorway, watching Ethan for a second. He was listening to music, something soft and obscure, and he looked like he was sketching. Benji had never seen Ethan sketch before.

"I didn't know you could draw," he said. Ethan jumped a little, looking startled. He closed the sketchbook before Benji could glimpse what the drawing looked like.

"I'm not very good," Ethan said, smiling self deprecatingly. "Hey, want to watch a movie? I thought maybe we could do that Evil Dead marathon we've been talking about. I downloaded the first couple already."

Benji noted that Ethan was once again deflecting away from himself. But he mentally shrugged. Ethan was a private guy. And Benji cared too much about him and their friendship to pry. He smiled. "I'll get some snacks, you cue it up."

Six hours later, Benji had had his fill of crisps and fake-looking gore. Ethan had set the computer up on his desk and they'd sat side by side on Ethan's twin bed. As the credits began to play on _Army of Darkness_ , Benji realized that Ethan had somehow slouched so close to him that their shoulders were nearly brushing. Benji pushed himself away from the wall. Away from Ethan. He didn't want there to be any weirdness between them.

"That was fun, but my eyeballs are about to fall out of my head," Benji said.

"Mine too. Let's order a pizza."

Benji almost agreed, but he wondered if Ethan felt obligated to have dinner with him because they were the only two left on their hall. Ethan frowned at his hesitation. "Not pizza? We could walk down and get some sushi, instead."

Ethan seemed eager to share a meal with Benji. He supposed that if he didn't have dinner with Ethan, then they'd both have to eat alone. Ethan, for all his friendliness and many extracurricular activities, sometimes seemed lonely. Benji had so far found American university to be just as stimulating and enjoyable as he'd originally hoped, but he understood feeling alone.

"Extra olives on the pizza, please." 

Ethan grinned. "Of course."

***

They spent Thanksgiving Day going for a hike (Ethan's idea) and eating Chinese food (Benji's idea). That night Benji lay on Ethan's bed watching _The Holy Grail_ while Ethan sat on the floor, leaning against the side of the bed. Ethan's longish black hair was close enough for Benji to touch, but he kept his hands firmly at his sides.

When Benji had found out Ethan had never seen the Monty Python classic, he'd been speechless. Ethan laughed hysterically through the entire thing. Benji was so comfortable, lulled by the familiar sounds of one of his favorite movies, and the laughter of his favorite person, that he almost fell asleep.

Or maybe he did fall asleep, just for a minute, because all of a sudden the movie was off and he was blinking up at Ethan. His friend was staring down at him, a soft smile on his face.

"Awake?" Ethan asked.

"Yep. Just give me three seconds."

"'Three shalt be the number thou shalt count, and the number of the counting shall be three,'" Ethan said, smirking.

"Oh my god, I knew I'd create a monster once you saw it. But it had to be done." 

"You were right. It was amazing. But I get to pick the next one, okay?"

"Fair is fair."

There was a beat of silence during which Benji realized he was still lying on Ethan's bed, and Ethan was still looking down on him from maybe a foot away. He sat up so fast he saw spots. "Good night, Ethan."

"Good night, Benji."

***

"I am not going shopping on Black Friday," Ethan said. "It's the worst day of the year to be anywhere near a mall."

"But it's an American tradition," Benji said. "And I really need a warmer jacket. I forgot to pack my winter coat and it's freezing."

So Benji convinced Ethan to go to the mall with him on Black Friday. They had to park Ethan's ancient Honda what seemed like a whole mile away, but once they were there it wasn't so bad. They went to a department store and Benji found a suitable coat for half off.

As he paid, Ethan said, "So, Black Friday everything you wanted it to be?"

"I'm tremendously disappointed; I haven't been trampled on once!"

Ethan chuckled. "Let's get a Cinnabon."

The food court was packed with people: lots of families with noisy children, some tired-looking employees on their lunch breaks, a few couples that looked like they were getting their Christmas shopping done early.

Ethan found them an empty table and they slid in, clutching their Cinnabons and extra large coffees. The tables were squished together tightly, and Benji found his knees brushing Ethan's under the table. He tried to scoot back, but ran into the person sitting behind him. "Sorry," he apologized vaguely, but Ethan didn't seem to notice.

"I can't believe there's only a few weeks left in the semester," Benji said.

"Me either. I have to get started on my final paper for my Shakespeare class." Ethan sighed. "I should have taken poetry for my humanities elective."

"If you need any help, let me know," Benji said, without thinking about it.

"You an expert on Shakespeare, too?"

"What do you mean, too?"

"Just like you are with anything having to do with computers, British comedy, video games—"

"Stop," Benji laughed, "You make me sound like some kind of know it all. I'm not an expert in Shakespeare, but I did have to read a hell of a lot of him growing up, so I might be able to help."

Ethan grinned. "I'm not trying to give you a hard time, Benji. I know how brilliant you are. And I appreciate the offer."

"So, you must be planning to go home for Christmas, right?" Benji suddenly realized how much he'd miss Ethan during the almost month-long winter break.

Ethan's grin faded. "I guess so. We're not allowed to stay on campus."

Benji frowned. "Don't you think your parents would mind if you didn't come home for the holidays?"

"My dad passed away three years ago," Ethan said. "And my mom—we don't have the best relationship."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ethan. Really."

"Thanks."

Benji's head was clouded with questions. How had Ethan's dad died? Why weren't Ethan and his mother close? But he knew that if he asked, Ethan would find a way to shut the conversation down.

"Well, if you want you could come home with me," he said. 

Ethan snapped his head up to look at Benji. "What?"

Benji felt his cheeks color. "If you wanted. My family always does a big Christmas and my older sisters always bring friends from school. My mum and dad are 'the more the merrier' types. And they'd probably be relieved to know that I'm meeting responsible, All-American friends like you at this school." None of that wasn't true. But Benji left off the other reason he wanted Ethan to come home with him. If Ethan wasn't welcome in his own home, Benji was determined to give him options. That's what friends did. Right?

"Benji—that's—that's a really nice offer." Ethan seemed to not know what to say.

"Just—think about it. Okay?" Benji said. He wasn't embarrassed about the spontaneous invitation. He'd have made it to any of his mates if they didn't have a place to go over the holidays. Probably.

***

On Saturday they spent the day together, but they didn't talk much. Benji wondered if Ethan had something on his mind. They hadn't spoken about Benji's offer, or Ethan's family, again. But things felt as easy as they had always had between them. They did some reading Saturday morning at the science library, then Benji cajoled Ethan into actually letting him help outline his final Shakespeare paper. For dinner they loaded up on carbs in the nearly-empty dining hall. Afterward, they walked slowly back to the dorm. There was no moon and Benji could see his breath in front of his face as they trudged along. He was glad he'd gotten a warmer coat.

This night felt like their last night in the little bubble the two of them had formed around themselves during the long break. Come Sunday the hall would fill up again with students trickling back, readying to tackle the last few weeks of the semester.

"Do you think your parents would mind?" They were the first words either of them had spoken in thirty minutes and Benji took a second to process.

"Nah. They'd love it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I've never used my passport," Ethan said finally.

Benji smiled. It seemed like an answer. He couldn't help the bubble of joy that grew in his chest. If Ethan came with him, it meant they wouldn't have to say goodbye at the end of the semester.

When they got to their dorm, Ethan acted as if Benji's room didn't exist, and pulled him toward his own. "What are we watching tonight?"

"Is it my turn to pick already?" Benji hadn't thought about it.

"I can go again if you want."

"All right. But I have veto power."

Ethan opened his laptop, kicked off his shoes. Benji shed his coat and took up his now-usual spot on the bed. While Ethan scrolled through the options, Benji breathed in the familiar scent of Ethan's comforter. It smelled like Ethan—mainly like the clove scented deodorant that Benji had come to associate with his friend, mixed with the scent of the spearmint gum Ethan chewed whenever he studied.

Benji wondered if it was such a good idea to bring Ethan all the way to England when he had so many mixed up feelings about him. On the one hand, they were close friends and nothing else should really matter. On the other, Ethan pretty much fit Benji's type to a tee, and he'd probably get more than his share of ribbing from his sisters over if Ethan was really just his "mate."

He let out an audible sigh. Ethan stopped scrolling, and moved from the chair to the side of the bed, sitting down next to Benji. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Benji pushed himself up on his elbow. Ethan didn't seem to care much about personal space, and maybe Benji was overly sensitive, even still, Ethan was close. But there was nowhere for Benji to go.

"No, it's all good," he said.

"Thanksgiving break's almost over," Ethan said a little sadly.

"Yeah. Everyone will be back tomorrow."

"I kind of liked having campus all to ourselves," Ethan said. His eyes were focused down, and his hand was tapping nervously on the comforter.

Benji shivered. There was energy in the air between them, like static electricity. "Me too," he said slowly.

Ethan looked up at that. "Yeah?"

There was something that Benji was missing. But that something came crashing down on his head when Ethan darted forward and quickly pressed a closed-mouthed kiss to Benji's lips.

"Oh," Benji said.

"I'm—it's okay if you don't—" Ethan started to babble and lean away, but Benji put a hand on his shoulder to still him.

"It's okay," he whispered. Their second kiss was more equal opportunity, with Benji participating as much as Ethan. Ethan's lips were soft and pleasantly dry and he kissed with as much focus as he played soccer or studied for an engineering test.

Kissing Ethan should have been strange. But it felt amazing. It felt natural to let Ethan slip his tongue into his mouth, to yield back against the bed as Ethan crowded around him, pressing their torsos together. It felt like they should have been making out every night instead of watching movies and eating pizza. Benji had not felt this good in his entire life.

Ethan seemed to be feeling good, too. He rocked against Benji's body and Benji realized his friend was hard. Benji groaned and shifted so that their erections could slide against one another through their clothes. Ethan let out a noise. It was unbelievably good to have Ethan on top of him, to have him between his legs, to feel Ethan's mouth against his. And they hadn't take any clothes off yet.

Benji gasped for air at the idea of getting naked with Ethan. He'd only just discovered that Ethan wanted to kiss him. Would removing articles of clothing be too fast?

"Ethan, hey," Benji said. Ethan stopped kissing his neck and looked at Benji, his hair falling over his forehead almost into his eyes. "Should we, I mean, should we talk about this?" As he said it, he realized how silly the notion was. Ethan never _volunteered_ to talk about anything personal. Why should he want to now?

"Probably," Ethan said. He kissed Benji again so deeply Benji felt it in his toes. "Later?"

"Yeah, later, okay," Benji agreed mindlessly, as Ethan ground down on top of him, tugged on his earlobe with his teeth. Benji had previously had sex with two people. The first had been Gary, a high school friend. They'd experimented together, both of them realizing that though they didn't have romantic feelings for each other, they were eager to get some experience before they went off to university. The second had been over the summer, a fling with a fellow intern named Nick at the software company Benji had worked at. That had been fun, and had given Benji a sense of confidence, but he hadn't been in love.

Being this intimate with someone he actually _liked_ , probably actually _loved_ , that was new. It was glorious. It made everything better. More intense. More pleasurable. And more terrifying. What if Ethan didn't feel the same way about Benji? What if this was a hook up of convenience? They were the only two people around at the moment, after all. What if they did this, and Ethan decided he didn't like it, and they tried to go back to their platonic friendship?

Granted, the way Ethan was panting against Benji's neck while their hips rolled together in unison didn't feel much like he wasn't enjoying himself and wouldn't want to do it again. And he'd said they'd talk—later. So Benji gave over and decided to wring as much pleasure from this as he could.

He didn't particularly want to come in his jeans, so he stopped moving his hips. He pushed Ethan back a little. Ethan's brow wrinkled, until he saw that Benji was pulling his long-sleeved t-shirt over his head. Benji was skinnier than Ethan, but he exercised. He thought he looked fine without a shirt on. Ethan seemed to agree; he put out a hand to trace over the ridges of Benji's pecs, down his abs to touch the soft blonde hairs beneath his navel. 

Benji shivered, and reached over to pull on the hem of Ethan's black Henley. Ethan took the hint, pulled the shirt off in one swift move. Benji's mouth watered at his well-defined abs, his insanely beautiful arms. Then they attacked each other, pressing skin to skin, taking turns kissing and biting all the newly exposed flesh. Benji lost his inhibitions, and soon he'd shed his socks and jeans. Ethan followed suit, and pushed aside the comforter, so soon they were nestled as comfortably as they could in the narrow bed, legs tangled together, separated only by their boxer shorts. 

They kissed for what seemed like a small eternity, Benji getting harder and harder, closer and closer to coming off with just the brush of Ethan's hand against his erection. He didn't want to rush. He didn't want it to be over. But he knew Ethan must have been as uncomfortable as he was, so he slid his hand underneath the waistband of Ethan's boxers and closed his fist around Ethan's cock. It felt thicker than his own, and was leaking steadily from the tip. Ethan groaned as Benji started to stroke up and down, firmly but not fast.

Almost tentatively, Ethan mirrored Benji's movements, grasping his length in his own hand, stroking up and down. Benji sighed into Ethan's mouth. This felt so…right. Touching Ethan. Being touched by him. He had to believe this wasn't going to be the only time they did this. He had to trust that if they came, spilling into each other's hands, that it would only be the first of many times they'd bring each other to orgasm. 

He sped up his hand, and Ethan followed his lead. The jerked each other, faster and faster, kissing the entire time. Ethan stiffened first. He pulled off Benji's mouth and let out a strangled cry. Benji felt Ethan's come spread through his fingers, pumped Ethan once, twice more, and then slowly let go. Ethan had valiantly held onto Benji through it all, and Benji concentrated on the pleasure building low in his abdomen. He saw Ethan watching him. Ethan's gaze on him, his mouth red and swollen from kissing, his hand on Benji's erection. Benji's orgasm burst through him. He felt like his eyes rolled back in his head and he thought he heard Ethan murmuring something like "baby, come on."

Benji could do nothing but lie side by side with Ethan while his breathing got under control. Eventually, he'd have to get up and clean them up. For now, he wanted to bask in the sensation of having had sex with his best friend at university.

"Wow," he said. He couldn't help the giggle that escaped his mouth. "That was—unexpected."

Ethan didn't say anything right away. "I guess it was," he said.

"I mean, I didn't even know you were—I mean, are you—?"

"I'm gay, Benji," Ethan said quietly.

"Okay." Benji let that sink in. "Me too, obviously," he added quickly.

"Okay." There was a smile in Ethan's voice.

Benji wondered if it was bad form to bring up the question of their relationship and if the status had changed. Well, obviously, it had changed. But Benji wasn't certain what it had changed _to_.

Something else occurred to him before he ventured into relationship defining territory. "Is that why your mum and you don't get on?"

"I came out to her last year during winter break. She didn't speak to me for a week. I haven't spent more than a few days at home here and there ever since. She talks to me now. But I don't think she's ever going to be okay with it." Ethan's voice was resigned.

"I'm sorry, Ethan." Benji's heart ached for his friend. His parents had never been anything but 100 percent behind him every day of his life. Even the time he'd dismantled the family's desktop computer and had a tiny bit of trouble putting it back together again. They'd scolded him, then they'd enrolled him in computer camp, so he could "fix it properly next time." He was lucky.

"Thanks."

Benji found Ethan's right hand with his left and wove their fingers together. He squeezed. Ethan squeezed back. Benji took a deep breath. Ethan had been brave and kissed Benji. Maybe it was time Benji was brave, too.

"I'm glad I had the crazy idea to come here for school," Benji said.

"Me too," Ethan said quietly. Benji felt his heart expand.

"I'm glad I met you. I'm glad we became friends. And I'm glad you kissed me." He turned on his side, so he could look at Ethan's beautiful face. "I like you, Ethan. I hope, well, I hope this means you like me, too."

Ethan turned to face Benji. Their hands were still laced together. With his free hand, he cupped Benji's cheek, and then he kissed him. "I like you, Benji. I like you a lot."

Benji grinned. "So you're going to want to do that again?"

"As soon as possible," Ethan confirmed. "If not before."

"Sounds good to me," Benji said.

"But I should probably tell you—I had never, um, done that before," Ethan said, the words coming out in a bit of rush as if he was trying to get saying them over with.

Benji was perplexed. "Done what before?"

"That. Any of that. With another person." Ethan's face was turning red.

"You're a virgin?" Benji said, a bit shocked.

"Well—not anymore?" Ethan said it like a question.

"Oh my god." Benji hadn't thought his chest could fit any more emotions, but he was wrong. A mix of surprise, elation, and pride added to the mix of love, lust, and affection that was already there. "What about kissing?"

"Uh, yeah, you were my first. Just now." Ethan's face was completely crimson, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ethan. Look at me," Benji said softly. "Thanks for telling me. I had no idea, probably because you are a very quick study, and you look like a sex god, but believe me, it doesn't put me off. At all."

"Really? I thought it was kind of embarrassing."

"Ethan, I've been with a couple of guys, done a fair amount of experimenting, but I've never been with someone I—I care about as much as I care about you. And it's completely different." Benji raised Ethan's hand to his mouth and kissed it. "It's completely wonderful. You're wonderful."

Ethan smiled, his flush receding. "I'm glad my first time got to be with you." 

"God, Ethan." At the rate they were going, Benji wouldn't be able to hold off telling Ethan he loved him before sunrise. "And we don't have to rush. There's no agenda. We can just go at whatever pace you're comfortable with."

"I appreciate that," Ethan said, smirking a little. "Just let me know if I'm going too fast for you." He shucked off his boxers so that Benji could see he was already more than half hard again. Benji groaned and licked his lips, shimmied out of his own boxers, and discovered what it felt like for his cock to be engulfed by Ethan Hunt's mouth.

***

When Benji opened his eyes the next morning, the first thing he saw was a broad expanse of back. His leg was swung over Ethan's hip, his groin nestled against his round, firm backside. He inched forward, kissed between Ethan's shoulder blades. He heard a soft sigh come from the other side of too-small bed. They'd slept fitfully, between gorging on each other and trying to get comfortable enough to replenish their rest. Benji was probably going to have to take a nap later.

For now, as much as he would never tire of being naked with Ethan, breakfast seemed like a very good idea. They needed calories and hydration.

"You awake?" he asked.

"Sort of," came the muffled reply.

"I'm going to take a shower. Then let's go get breakfast."

"Give me three seconds," Ethan mumbled.

Benji was going to quote _The Holy Grail_ at him, but decided to take pity. He dressed in yesterday's clothes, found his room key, and quickly washed and changed. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He looked goofily happy since he was apparently physically unable to stop smiling.

He knocked on Ethan's door a minute later. "Ready to eat?"

Ethan had a towel tied around his waist. "Let me shower and we'll go. You can hang out here, if you want."

Benji wondered if they were going to basically be living together from now on. The idea made him feel claustrophobic and excited at the same time. Well, they'd figure it out. He sat down at Ethan's desk to kill some time and caught sight of Ethan's sketchbook. He wouldn't open it—that was too presumptuous. But he saw a piece of drawing paper sticking out the side. Maybe he could just take a quick peek…

He slid the paper out and froze. Ethan had sketched a face. Benji's face. He was looking out into the distance, glasses perched on his nose, smiling slightly. Ethan had captured his likeness remarkably well, but more than that, he'd captured something of Benji's spirit with his lines of pencil. Ethan was talented, Benji could easily see that. Ethan had found something in Benji that perhaps Benji hadn't known was there. Benji was constantly being surprised by Ethan's depths.

He was still contemplating the picture when Ethan returned from the shower, smelling of cloves and mint. "I probably shouldn't have, but I did," was all he said, gesturing to the sketch.

"It's okay," Ethan said. He started to get dressed. "It's only fair. I like to draw you, but I probably should have asked if it was okay first."

"It's okay," Benji said, echoing Ethan. "It's beautiful. You're incredible." Ethan pulled a shirt over his head; Benji caught the blush staining his cheeks and wanted to kiss him. He realized what he had to do next.

"I love you, Ethan," Benji said. Before Ethan could say anything he went on. "It's super fast. You don't have to say it back, it's okay. I just couldn't not tell you."

"You love me?" There was amazement in Ethan's voice. 

Benji nodded, said, "I do." 

Ethan crossed over to him in two strides and hugged him, hard. "How is that possible?"

Benji laughed. "You're very lovable, you know."

Ethan made a sound. It could have been a laugh. Or a sob. And then he said, "I love you, too."

"You do?"

"I do."

Benji shivered. He couldn't shake a premonition that someday, in a few years, they'd be saying those words to each other in an entirely different context. "All right, then. Let's go get something to eat."

***

Monday morning things were mostly back to normal. Classes were back in session. The campus was teeming with activity. Benji called his mum after lunch and casually slipped into the conversation that he was bringing someone home with him for the holiday.

"Who, then?" his mum asked.

"His name is Ethan," Benji said, unable to keep the smile out of his voice.

"This would be the same Ethan you've mentioned every time we've talked since school started, then?"

"Er, yes, I suppose it is."

"Well, then. I'll be happy to meet him. And will he be needing his own room?"

"Mum!" Benji reflexively cringed, but then realized it was a fair question. "Actually, no."

"Good. We've already got one of your sister's friends in the guest room and another in the basement."

"He can share with me," Benji said, trying not to be embarrassed.

"Peachy," his mother said. "Your dad will pick you up from the station."

"Cheers, Mum."

"So, your Ethan. Is he quite fit?"

"Mum!"

***

The final weeks of the semester sped by. Benji found himself exhausted from studying, final projects, and spending as much time with Ethan as possible. They'd given up trying to sleep together in either of their twin beds and Benji had gotten used to sneaking back to his room in the middle of the night to catch a few hours of sleep. Not that he wasn't positive the entire hall knew they were hooking up. But they probably didn't know they were in love.

Ethan was extremely affectionate in private, but in public he always seemed uncomfortable if Benji wanted to touch him. Benji didn't mind, exactly. He figured Ethan would loosen up eventually. In the meantime, they spent their alone time exploring each other's bodies. Benji thrilled a little every time he remembered that he was Ethan's first time for everything.

The night before their flight to England, finals behind them, most of the dorm had emptied out yet again for the holiday break. Benji and Ethan lay on Ethan's bed, trading long, lazy kisses. "I love you," Ethan whispered.

It never failed to get Benji's heart thumping faster when Ethan said those words. "I love you," he said back.

"Do you think we could—that is, are you interested in—fucking me tonight?"

They had been inside each other with fingers and tongues. But Benji hadn't wanted to push, and Ethan hadn't seemed ready yet. But by the look on his face—his handsome, dear face—he was ready. "Is that what you want?" Benji said, just to make sure.

"Very much."

"I'd be honored," Benji said.

They took their time, copious amounts of lube being used in the process of opening Ethan up, in slicking up Benji's achingly hard cock. Ethan had left some music playing on his laptop, something simple and soothing. The room was dark except for his desk lamp, emitting a low glow. Ethan shuddered under Benji's touch.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Benji whispered, as he kissed his way from Ethan's sternum to his navel. "You take my breath away, every time I see you."

Ethan just moaned as Benji's mouth went lower, as he licked the tip of his erection, tasted Ethan's now familiar salty flavor. "You have such clever hands," Benji said, clasping them in each of his. "So talented. When I see you drawing, it makes me want to be inside you."

"Ngh," Ethan said, or something to that effect.

"I had no idea that someday I'd get to meet someone like you, let alone have you in my life. In my bed. Someone so beautiful." Benji went back up, kissed one of Ethan's nipples. "Someone so driven." He kissed the other nipple. "Someone so…good." He kissed Ethan's mouth. Ethan opened up under the kiss, speared his tongue into Benji's mouth as if he was trying to absorb him into his blood stream.

Benji lined himself up with Ethan's hole, soft and waiting to be breached. "Are you ready, love?"

Ethan's eyes flashed dark and silvery in the light. "Please, Benji." His voice was shredded. "I need you."

Benji pushed forward, slowly, ever so carefully. Ethan tensed, then relaxed. He pushed in a little more. "Okay?"

"More."

Benji complied, every tight inch of Ethan that swallowed up his iron hard cock feeling like a vise of perfect heat. "Fuck, Ethan, you feel incredible."

"Don't stop," Ethan gasped. Benji kept going, until he was all the way inside. Then he did stop, to kiss Ethan, to make sure his face registered pleasure, not pain. When he was satisfied, he started moving again. Ethan's channel was tight but Ethan groaned lustily every time Benji dragged himself almost all he way out, and then pushed back in again.

"Okay?"

"More," Ethan said again. "Harder."

Benji slammed back into Ethan with a snap of his hips and practically passed out with how good it felt. Ethan let out a cry. "Fuck, yes, Benji, like that." He lift his hips up to meet Benji's thrusts and soon they were moving in a rhythm. Benji felt like he couldn't last much longer. Ethan felt too good. But then Ethan grabbed his cock, bobbing between them, started stroking it furiously.

"Yes, Ethan, you're so good. Come, love." 

Ethan grunted and thick streams of come began spurting from his cock, all over his abs and chest. Benji lost it, pumping himself deep inside Ethan, holding out long enough to collapse onto his arms rather than directly onto Ethan. He eased out, imagining that Ethan might feel rather tender after the less-than-gentle way Benji had driven into him. 

Ethan rolled over to meet Benji's mouth in a sloppy kiss.

"You okay?" Benji asked, suddenly anxious it had been too much for their first time.

"I'm more than okay. I—Benji—you—you were inside me." There was wonder in Ethan's voice. He sounded blissed out in way Benji had never heard before. Benji let his anxiousness bleed away.

"I know, love. I was inside you. You looked so gorgeous."

"You're amazing," Ethan whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Benji tucked himself under Ethan's arm. They were sticky and sweaty and needed to clean up, but he didn't want to move just yet. There'd be time for all that later. Then they'd finish packing and they'd take a taxi to the airport and about twelve hours after that Benji would be introducing his family to his boyfriend. His love. His Ethan. His RA.

"Hey, Ethan?"

"Yeah, Benji?"

"What is an RA anyway?"

**Author's Note:**

> RA = residential advisor or resident advisor or resident assistant. It's called different things at different schools.
> 
> On tumblr @fictionallemons
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate every reader, even if you choose not to kudos or comment. You're great!


End file.
